The Life and Times
by PaintByGinger
Summary: AU. A series of random one-shots inspired by songs. there's not really must else to put beside that .
1. Revenge Is Sweeter

I had a request to make more one-shots like One Of The Boys, so I decided to make a series. They all take place in some random Alternate Universe and will all be inspired by songs. I won't post the lyrics because you don't necessarily have to read them (or listen to the song) in order to get the fic, but I will say the song and the artist in case you happen to be interested. Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: No, no, no I don't own it.

Song: Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) by The Veronicas.**  


* * *

**

**Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)**

**Galinda PoV**

I lay curled in a ball on my perfectly pink bed. This had never happened to me before, and my heart couldn't take it. I let out a loud sigh and stood, coming out of the comfort of my warm comforter. Elphaba wasn't here and good riddance. She could be gone for as long as she wanted. Forever, even, I didn't care.

I walked outside and was greeted by the crisp fall air. Students everywhere were looking at me oddly and whispering. It was almost enough to send me back to my room, to hide in my blankets all day. No, I had to be brave and strong. I couldn't let anybody know what I was really feeling.

"Oh, Galinda, you poor dear!" Pfannee gushed when she spotted me. Milla and Shenshen were quick to follow. They fretted and cooed over me. My eyes began to tear up and I dared a sniff. They engulfed me into a group hug, chattering loudly. How I longed to go back to the days before _she_ got me thinking. Curse my roommate!

"I've got to go." I said quickly to the girls, pulling an escape. I left quickly, dashing across the lawn. The students who were whispering and staring were getting annoying. I remember when I used to be like that. I was filled with regret at ever having been so ignorant.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw_ them_. Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting on a bench, talking. It looked like Elphaba had been crying and Fiyero was trying to comfort her. Well, _of course_. Of course she needs comforting. Always the martyr, wasn't she? And what about me? I was supposed to be Galinda the Good. So why wouldn't anybody comfort me?

I wiped the tears from my eyes and marched right up to the new couple.

"Master Fiyero," I said stiffly, "May I speak with you for a moment?" I waited for his response. Elphaba looked like she wanted to say something, but I ignored her.

I resented the fact that this was partially her fault. She knew I loved him with my whole heart, my whole being. And she stole him from me.

Fiyero nodded and I lead him off to where Elphaba couldn't hear us. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction I _knew_ she hoped for.

"How could you!" I cried, slapping his cheek _hard_. Fiyero looked aghast at my outburst.

"You cheat on me with… with her! And then you go on to flaunt your relationship?! You could have told me you were interested! You had all the right chances, you idiot! Why did you chose to cheat? Did you set me up? And on my birthday, too! How… how… how heartless and cruel! You don't know how mad I am at you, Fiyero Tiggular! You dragged Elphie into it, too. You could have any girl on campus, beautiful or no, so why do you chose my best friend over me? Over me!" I stared at him angrily, waiting for a response. There was none. He was staring past me, to the bench where his girlfriend now sat. I huffed loudly.

"And now you're not even listening. Do you have an idea how much pain this has caused me!? How you left me broken?" I tried guilt tripping him. It didn't work. Tears swarmed in my eyes, creating little pools.

"Why? Why her?" I whispered, desperate for a response. Why was he acting like this? We had been so close and now we were so distant. We deserved each other!

"I love her." He said simply, before walking back to Elphie.

* * *

I spent the rest of that semester in a quiet reserve. I drew back from my crowd of friends, my appearance began to lack its usual luster. My blonde curls hung tangled in a tattered array. My eyes didn't sparkle like they used to and I never spent more than five minutes on the way I looked in the morning. I hadn't uttered more than two words to my roommate. I was no longer accepted by the student population.

It seemed fate wasn't cruel enough to me. My heart shattered anytime I passed Elphaba and Fiyero, which seemed to be often.

I would walked past them on the way to dinner, watching longingly as they stole midnight kisses or clung to each other in a meaningful hug.

_That could be me,_ my mind would say. I had to push back the thoughts or I would break down right there. I didn't have anybody to comfort me now, to hold me and kiss me. To love me. I was alone.

* * *

That was a little angsty. Aww, poor Glin-Glin. Well, I'm going to go try and post a few more chapters tonight. I feel inspired. Maybe I'll even update This Is Our Fate (which you should check out, if you haven't already -cough cough-). Review please, I want your opinions! Should I continue? Yes, no?


	2. White Houses

Not much to report, here's another chapter. I told y'all I was in the writing mood.

Song: White Houses by Vanessa Carlton

**

* * *

White Houses**

**Elphaba PoV**

I dropped my luggage onto the stoop, looking up at the big white house I was staying in for the summer. Mother was getting tired of having me around the house and basically threw me out. She got in touch with one of her higher class friends who had a child my age. A few others were staying at the house, too.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Hello?" I called into the house.

"Come in!" A bubbly voice sounded from the living room. I picked up my bags and headed toward the girl's voice.

Four people were sitting around, lounging on couches. They all looked about my age. There was a girl and three boys.

"I'm Galinda." The girl introduced herself. They were sitting around, drinking alcoholic drinks of some sort. Was now a bad time to mention I didn't drink?

"I'm Avaric." A good looking blonde boy introduced himself. He was smirking at me.

"Yes, I'm green. Get over it." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Feisty. I like it." He grinned, making me snort at him. Stuck up bastard.

"I'm Fiyero and that's Boq. Sorry for Avaric, he was born without manners." A handsome foreign looking boy introduced himself and the short boy sitting next to him.

"I could tell." I grinned and Fiyero grinned back.

"Oh Avaric, dearest, you really need to stop being a pain in the ass. I can kick you out at anytime." Galinda cooed and we all laughed.

* * *

The days of summer passed quickly in this giant white house. Ours days were spent lazing around or gallivanting by the pool. At night we sat around on the porch and talked about anything that came to mind, it was about a month into my stay.

"How about truth or dare?" Boq said one sticky evening. Galinda was sitting on Avaric's lap, sharing a beer with him. I was comfortably lounging against Fiyero's chest. We had grown close and I often found myself lost in his endless blue eyes. For once, I was glad my mother was rash and didn't think through things. Otherwise I would never have been sent here.

"Alright, you first then." Fiyero said, sipping from a glass of expensive red wine. Growing up as an Arjikian Prince had certainly had its effects on him. Everybody murmured their praises and I just nodded. I had never played Truth or Dare before, though that was probably because I lacked friends to play these kinds of games with.

"Mk, Galinda. Truth or Dare?" Boq asked, grinning.

"Dare!" The perky blonde cried. She was getting drunk already. Avaric was like an endless tap of booze, always producing alcohol from thin air to satisfy his girlfriend.

"Spin around three times, strike some dance poses and then drink the beer through your nose." He said, making us laugh at the pictures in our minds.

"Alright then." Galinda stood up, straightened her skirt and spun wildly, did some odd 80's moves and nearly fell to the floor. We were all laughing hysterically, trying to watch her through the tears in our eyes.

She picked up a newly open beer bottle and swayed, holding the tip to her nose. She tilted the bottle slowly and we waited with baited breath. In three seconds, the bottle went crashing to the floor.

"AAAAIIIEEEEEEE!" The blonde cried, hopping up and down. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she squealed. It was an odd squeal, much like a drowning pigeon. We all went into hysterics and Boq was kind enough to hand Galinda a few tissues. She blew her nose repeatedly.

"I am never doing that again!" She cried loudly, wiping her nose. I giggled and smiled, still having not spoken. Only Galinda would have done that dare. I never would have dranken something through my nose. It was obvious I was smarter, but she was more outgoing, more fun. I was boring.

Fiyero kissed the top of my head, making me blush. His odd notions of affection were so foreign to me, but I loved them.

* * *

It was only weeks before the summer ended and I was convinced I was in love.

"Are you coming to town with me?" Fiyero asked one morning at breakfast.

"Yeah, sure." I answered quickly, excited to be alone with him. We went out to his car and he drove us to the grocery store. There were a few things Galinda's mother wanted us to pick up.

"You're beautiful." Fiyero murmured in my ear as we loaded all the groceries into his car. I just shrugged and blushed, not used to his care. I was quiet as we drove back to the house, but he took a detour. We ended up out on a deserted shore.

"Don't the groceries have to be brought home?" Only two months and I already thought the big white house was my home.

"Forget groceries." Fiyero breathed, staring down into my eyes. I gulped at the intensity of his gaze. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

His hands searched and glided into unmarked territory. I thought about stopping him, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted this too, wanted it so bad.

"I love you." I murmured to him in between kisses. His smiled grew wider and we fell to the sandy ground.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He told me. Our clothes seemed to evaporate and we didn't speak another word, our energies focused elsewhere. This had been the best summer of my life.

* * *

It was evening before we headed back to the house, not able to keep our hands off each other. It was a war zone when we did get there.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Avaric bellowed when we stepped in the house. It wasn't us he was yelling at.

"I didn't do anything!" We heard Boq plea.

"Yeah, right, like I believe that!" Avaric snapped. I could hear Galinda's muffled sobs as Avaric continued, "I always knew you were a whore." He stated.

"No, Avaric, it's not like that!! He came onto me!" She cried pitifully. We heard a smack and then quiet.

"OUT!" Galinda's mother yelled from upstairs. She had heard the fighting and the slap. "I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

"What happened?" I asked Boq out on the lawn. He looked a bit sheepish.

"I kissed Galinda. It wasn't my fault, she was drunk and fell on me and I couldn't resist! And… then Avaric came in." He finished lamely. Avaric had already left, leaving Galinda crying in the grass. Even in the dark I could tell there was a hand print on her cheek.

"It's ok." Fiyero tried to sooth her, wrapping his strong arms around the petite girl. She leaned onto his chest. I watched, my face paling. No.

She leaned up and her lips met with his, my world falling apart. No!

"Dammit Fiyero!" I cried, my eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears. Why did everything have to happen now? He looked up at me and his eyes were in shock.

"I need to leave." I muttered, more to myself than anyone.

"No, Fae!" He cried, running after me.

"Yero, leave it. I won't be back. Enjoy the rest of your summer. Maybe you'll remember me. Take care of my heart." I choked on my words and stumbled to my car, leaving the white house for the last time.

A summer fling, that's all it had been. I tried to convince myself as I drove away, but my heart didn't listen to my mind. There would always be a place for Fiyero in my heart. The moments, little touches and tokens to show he cared, meant the world to me. I stopped at a tavern on my way out of town. I drowned myself in drinks, trying to forget the look on his face as I drove away. Fae, he had called me. He had loved me. _Fae… Fae…_

_"Fae."_

I looked, and then he was here, with me.

* * *

You know, I'm kinda hungry. I feel like Pizza. Virtual Pizzas (from Fiyero in his tight-ass pants) to those who review! (bribery, a great negotiation in life).


	3. Everybody's Fool

This is a bit of a Galinda bashing fic. I don't mean it to be, but that's kinda just how the song goes. No flames, please, I do happen to like Galinda. Elphaba, however in this fic, does not. Just wanted to clear that up. I just realized the song is a bit dark, but this fic is really more petty than dark. Oh, well...

Song: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

**

* * *

Everybody's Fool**

**Elphaba PoV**

I hated my roommate, _hated _her. She was the equivalent of a small yappy dog. Annoying to the point where you wanted to rip off your own limb and beat them with said limb, just so you could get them to shut up.

Galinda yapped day and night, about everything and nothing. Oh, Pfannee got new shoes? Yap, yap, yap. Milla broke up with her boyfriend? Yap, yap, yap. Some random girl got dumped? Yap, yap, yap.

I swear, all she did was talk. That wasn't the worst of it. She was constantly trying to look her best. Applying make up or perfume of some sort. She traveled in a balloon of perfume. If you stood in a ten foot radius of her your could get a strong whiff of it. Imagine me having to sleep, study, dress and even eat through that.

Around campus it was like the student body worshipped her. It was actually quite sad if you ask me. Galinda wasn't even that pretty, with all that goo caked over her face.

* * *

I sat down at an empty cafeteria table to eat my lunch in peace, but was loudly (and rudely) interrupted by yapping and giggling. Galinda and her friends were sitting behind me. Today their topic of conversation happened to be myself. Really, did they have no decency? Obviously not.

"You poor thing, you. Having her for a roommate." Milla chattered in her nasally voice.

"Oh yes, you should hear the things she goes on about! It's so depressing, dearie, how she thinks I'm listening when I'm not. She acts as if we're friends."

I had to muffle a snort. I hadn't spoken a word to Galinda ever since we got to this school. As if I'd want to be her friend. It was comical.

"Have you learned anything… _interesting_… about her?" Pfannee asked in a stage whispered.

"Well…" Galinda paused dramatically, for effect. Oh dear God, I couldn't listen to this. They were talking about me!

"She keeps this little green bottle under her pillows at night. I have half a mind to ask her what it is. I suspect it's some kind of drug."

I was in shock. She could just ask. I could already hear the rumors spreading around like a forest fire. I stood up coolly, knocking into Galinda accidentally.

"Ugh." She gasped in disgust.

"Sorry, your highness. Did I interrupt you?" I spat before walking off. Maybe I should lock her out of the room and throw all her belongings out the window, into the snow. No, that wasn't bad enough. I should do something wicked.

* * *

In a few weeks time, the whole school had fallen under Galinda's spell. She was beautiful, nice, popular, everything you could ask for. A martyr, if you will. She certainly had a flair for the dramatics.

Thanks to her discussion with her friends, I was now rumored to have drugs. Even teachers were slightly afraid of me. Why had she chosen to make my life hell? Why did she feel she must betray me? Well, no matter, I could deal. I had been through worse.

* * *

It was lunch and the four girls were talking about me. Again. That happened a lot, didn't it?

"Really, you must do something about her. Maybe you could room with me?" Shenshen said in her quiet way.

"I wish. Morrible won't budge. Apparently me and the artichoke are good for each other, whatever that means." Galinda snorted in a very un-lady-like way.

"Oh, that's horrible! Did you tell her that your roomie is on drugs?" Pfannee spoke up. I turned around.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a cold, low voice. All the girls turned and looked at me in was I suspected was fear. They were caught.

"Is that what your telling people? I'm on drugs?" I asked Galinda.

"That's funny, considering what I found in your drawer this morning. Oh stop that look, I won't embarrass you. It would be nice to give you a taste of your own medicine. And as for that conversation I heard a few weeks ago, No, I do not talk to Galinda. No, I do not wish I was her friend. No, I am not on drugs." I stood and left the room. The girls, I'm sure, stared after me.

* * *

"Why did you do thaaaaaaat?!?!" Galinda wailed when she walked into the room. I looked up from my book.

"What? Confront them? Because it was necessary." I went back to reading.

"Now they think I'm on something, because of what you mentioned. It wasn't necessary to do that, you know." She had her hands on her hips and had an odd expression, like she was supposed to be terrifying. She was about as terrifying as a kitten.

"Right, just like it wasn't necessary for you to spread lies about me?" I asked snidely.

"I didn't-"

"Don't start, I heard you with my own ears."

"Fine. " She muttered, collapsing onto her bed. "You're such a bitch."

I laughed. "I'm the bitch? Really, that's funny. You pretend to be 'Galinda the Good', to be a martyr, but that's not you. It's a facade you put up for popularity. You hide behind your make up, perfume and lies. You're built on gossip. You're not above blackmail at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's you who happens to be the bitch here."

Galinda let out a cry of rage and went and locked herself in the bathroom.

"While you're in there, could you throw out the pregnancy test? It's starting to reek of pee. I think we know what the answer is on it, anyway. You've been standing infront of the mirror everyday checking for changes." I called. I heard another screeched and a few things crashing to the floor.

I didn't feel satisfaction at getting a rise out of her, that wasn't my purpose. But she deserved to be treated like this. She needed to know not everybody loved and looked up to her.

* * *

Lots o' love to those who fic was a bit mean, I'll make up for it in the next one. Happy days and rainbows maybe. Who knows.


End file.
